youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Poop
YouTube Poop (commonly abbreviated to YTP) is a style of video that is considered to be a mashup of pre-existing media and editing it for the purpose of entertainment, humour, shock and/or confusion. The first YouTube Poop video was uploaded by SuperYoshi, with the video titled "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL'. That video is generally considered to be the very first YouTube Poop, and thereafter created a fad of people making this form of video. When MLG Montage videos appeared, there was much less demand on YTP and MLG videos began to populate the internet. YouTube Poop still lives as of now, but are not as popular and are starting to receive hate, for "being boring" and for "stealing memes from MLG". MLG YTP videos have began appearing, as a mixture of both meme categories. History The 'YouTube Poop' refers to randomly edited YouTube videos that have been titled as YouTube Poop (or YTP for short). The YouTube Poop News FAQ defines YouTube Poop as; There is no hard and fast definition of YouTube Poop, and the argument over what is or isn’t poop has been a source of drama in the community. Recently, a more tolerant view has become the “official” stance of YouChew Poop. The first YouTube Poop was uploaded on December 22th, 2004. Although it didn't use the term YouTube Poop in the title, the video "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL" by YouTuber SuperYoshi is considered to be the first YouTube Poop video. Famous YouTuber Poopers * WalrusGuy * Deepercut * Stegblob * Kajetokun * Captpan6 * Alvinytp * DaThings1 * cs188 * EmperorLemon * KeeperOfBeans * AwfulFawfulTheFalafe * Dylancliff111 * 95Shade (Season 5) Poopisms Certain techniques are usually apparent in every YouTube Poop video. These techniques have been coined as Poopisms. They do not refer to the source material, but how the source material is treated. The techniques are as follows; * Ear Rape: Volume is maxed out and distorted. The intention is generally to annoy. This genre has also appeared in some MLG montage parodies. * Stutter Loop: A short piece of video is looped in order to call attention or emphasize something. * Sentence Mixing: Words are cut and rearranged, often to create profanity or entirely new sentences. * YTPMV (Classic): A sample is sequenced to an audio track to vaguely simulate something like “singing.” * Spadinner: A blanket term used to refer to the outdated and overused sources such as Super Mario World, Hotel Mario and The Wand of Gamelon. * YTPMV: Notes in source materials are pitch shifted to replicate music * CDi: The Phillips CD-i is a CD-based console from the '90s. Many of the older sources are derived from this console. * MLG Montage: Despite being almost 2 seperate things, MLG is actually an incredibly large subcategory that started from YTP. YTP Memes & Feature *Weegee *Malleo *Waweegee *Walleo *Spingebill *Moar Krabs (sometimes used in MLG) *CDI Link *CDI Ganon *Ran Ran Ru Ronald McDonald (sometimes used in MLG) *CDI King *The Squadala Guy *Shoop Da Whoop (sometimes used in MLG) *Morshu *Pingas *Michael Rosen (sometimes used in MLG) *Bendy *Steve & Alex (sometime origin of Minecraft or accessed on MLG) *300 Leonidas (thought to be YTP, but is actually in fact MLG. He is on the list because he appears in some YTPs.) *Billy Mays *Snoop Dogg (sometime used in MLG/YTP) *Filthy Frank *Keemstar (sometime used in MLG/YTP) *Deal with it Sunglasses (sometime used in MLG/YTP) Videos Similar Page MLG Parodies YouTube Poop Wiki There is also a YouTube Poop Wiki: http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/YouTube_Poop_Wiki Category:History of YouTube